


Oh You Bite Your Friend Like Chocolate

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chocolate, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nutella, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Louis to lick Nutella off of his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh You Bite Your Friend Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> dayyyyy 23 :)
> 
> this is a fill for [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/391da409880c56bf2bdb020f6cd16d4c/tumblr_n6vq889rPw1rpjzuro1_500.png) prompt
> 
> literally this WHOLE fic is one giant pun its 1975 words  
> title is from the song "chocolate" by the 1975
> 
>  
> 
> (i did not plan that)
> 
> enjoy!

Performing might give Louis a really big rush, but the crash afterwards it totally _not_ worth it.

He’s currently sitting in his hotel room watching Friends reruns and trying hard not to fall asleep. Which is really hard considering he’s massively jetlagged and sleepy from performing. He kind of want to sleep.

Harry left a little while ago to go and get some food from the grocery store because he was hungry, and said he’d bring Louis back a surprise. God knows what he’ll bring back, but he hopes it’s something mildly entertaining and PG-13. Not like the purple sparkly dildo he brought back last time he was hungry. He won’t lie, it was a good time, a _great_ time, actually, but having to find room in his suitcase for it wasn’t that fun, and the look the security agent gave him while checking his bag was absolutely terrifying.

So he’s just praying for a banana or a nice bottle of cola. Or lube. Banana flavored lube.

The door is opened and Harry spills into the room holding a few plastic bags packed with whatever. He smiles as he kicks the door shut. “Hi,” he says. “Sorry that took so long.”

Louis shrugs and yawns, laying flat on the bed. “Come cuddle and eat with me. You’re sharing.”

There’s no answer as he watches Harry unpacks the bags in front of him. Three microwave dinners and a bag of peas, a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, and — what looks like thirteen tubs of nutella and a very large bowl and spoon. “Are you on your period or something?”

Harry turns around with a confused look plastered to his face. “What?”

Louis sits up and motions to the chocolate factory they’re running on the bureau. “What’s with all the nutella?”

Harry’s cheeks go bright red and he scratches at the back of his neck for eternity. “I um — I kind of — want you to — um, shit —”

“Spit it out, Harry,” Louis says impatiently.

“I want you to spread it on me and lick it all off?” He asks.

Louis was absolutely _not_ expecting that. That’s — shit. That’s fantastically disgusting and he wants to do it _so_ badly it’s not even funny.

He sits up and pats the bed. “I will _absolutely_ do that to you.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he leans on the bed for support. “You — you will?”

Louis shrugs. “Can I lick it off?”

Harry’s knees visibly go weak and his cock starts to fill in his jeans. “ _Please_.”

Louis smirks and pats the bed again. "Strip and lay down."

While Harry frantically strips himself of clothing and starts tugging his cock, Louis spoons out the millions of jars of nutella into the bowl. By the time he turns around Harry's laying on his hands and whimpering because of his hard cock laying neglected on his belly.

Louis takes off his shirt and then climbs onto the bed, kneeling next to Harry. "D'you want it all over?"

Harry thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "Chest, neck, crotch, thighs, and arse."

Louis nods and rubs his hands together. "Do I have to be sensual about it?"

Harry snorts. "I mean when you're putting it on my cock maybe a quick hanjob wouldn't be so bad."

"Your salty cum won't taste good with nutella, babe," Louis teases. Harry hums and his thighs twitch a little.

"Pretzels and chocolate go good together."

"You taste so _far_ from a pretzel," Louis says as he dips one finger into the bowl. "More like sea water."

"That's disgusting," Harry says.

"You ate me out after I took a shit once," Louis says, swirling his finger carefully around Harry's left nipple, spreading the nutella evenly in a thick layer. Harry groans.

"That was a low point for me."

"Very much so." He dips in three fingers of each hand and draws a fat dick on Harry's torso and then smudges it away. Harry groans.

Harry spends the next few minutes, his mouth hung open in what appears to be shock. Both of Louis' hands are filthy now as he drags them up and down and between his thighs, rubs a finger at his hole and dips it in ever so slightly.

He's left Harry's cock for last just to piss him off, really. He finally dips a hand in and wraps it around his cock and Harry lets out a high pitched whimper. He moves his hand up and down the shaft to spread the nutella all over, swirls this thumb at the tip and squeezes at the base. " _Louis_ ," Harry pleads.

"Patience," Louis says. He wipes his hands on the pillow (Harry crinkles his nose in disgust) and unbuttons his jeans, slips them down his legs along with his boxers and discards them on the floor. He gives his cock a few experimental tugs and finds that it's hardening accordingly.

He places himself over Harry so his legs are on either side of Harry's hips but he's not sitting on him. His hands find snug places next to Harry's head and he leans down to Harry's neck and licks and long stripe, gathering up the chocolate and swallowing it in front of his face.

He laps up Harry's neck quickly, occasionally stroking Harry's flagging erection to keep him interested. When Louis licks at his nipples Harry's hips buck up into Louis' and some of the nutella smears on the insides of his thighs and his arse. He bites down on Harry's nipple as punishment but it only makes him moan louder.

Louis loves Harry like this. So vulnerable and willing below him. His neck looks so pretty with the last smears of nutella on it, some of it even got on his pretty jawbone. His pecs are spasming under Louis' tongue, his chest is heaving, his pretty nipples are red and hard and alert. His thighs are trembling and he's letting out pretty moans every time Louis drags his tongue across his sticky body.

"Louis — _fuck_ ," Harry says, lacing his fingers into Louis' hair and pushing towards his cock.

Louis lifts his head, chocolate covering his mouth and nose, and grins. "Have to wait, love."

He licks up his belly in fat stripes, the skin fluttering under his tongue. The muscles of Harry abdomen are clenching and unclenching under his flitting tongue. He comes up and places a messy kiss to Harry's mouth. Harry's hands release from his hair and he goes back to Harry's torso, dipping his tongue into his belly button and letting the tip of his tongue touch against Harry's cock.

"Good?" Louis asks, shifting down so he can lick at Harry's thighs. Harry groans and nods, an arm flung over his eyes.

Louis licks quickly up the tops of his thighs and around his dick, making sure every last bit is gone, gets the insides of his thighs, and then moves up to kiss Harry sloppily.

It's heated disgusting and delicious and Harry's moaning like crazy with Louis' tongue in his mouth. "Oh my god," Harry says into his mouth. "Fuck me."

Louis laughs and pulls back, moves back down and takes Harry's chocolate covered cock into his mouth. He licks slowly at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit and swirling it around the head. Harry's a mess above him, obscenities flowing from his mouth as Louis' hand works up and down his shaft where is mouth isn't.

"That good?" Louis asks, pulling off and letting his thumb circle the head of his prick. Harry nods and thrusts his hips up into the touch, whining.

"C'mon," he pleads. Louis chuckles and goes back down, taking as much as he can without choking.

(Death by chocolate coated cock won't sound good on a gravestone.)

He can feel Harry's close by the way he's writhing and clawing at Louis' shoulders and gives no warning when he shoots down Louis' throat, thick and hot and salty and quite disgusting compared to all the nutella he's just eaten.

He pulls of and watches Harry come down from his high. He looks dazed and in a far off place and Louis takes this time to flip him over onto this stomach and slather some more nutella on his arse and over his hole. Harry's hole flutters under his touch as Harry comes to and bucks back onto his finger.

"Patience, love," Louis says again.

"I don't have any," Harry says breathlessly, "i just want you to — oh _fucking shit_." Louis sticks his tongue into his hole and licks cleanly around it, dipping it inside and around and swirling. His hands are kneading on his arse cheeks slowly, delivering little taps to them every so often. He pulls back and spends extra long licking the nutella from Harry's cheeks and his crack until Harry's a moaning mess below him and grabs Louis' hair and shoves his face into his arse. "God _please_."

Louis laughs and licks properly into him, poking his tongue into the muscle and humming, sending vibration through the younger boys' body. Harry writhes beneath him, bucks his hips into the mattress for some friction on his wanting cock. Louis takes Harry's hips firmly in his chocolate covered hands and steadies him, pulling back from his hole. He rubs a thumb over it, watching his hole flutter underneath it. "I'm gonna fuck you," he says. Harry groans and fists his hands in the sheets.

"Oh my god _please_ ," he says, turning his head so his scratchy voice isn't muffled by the sheets.

Louis chuckles and leans over the bed for his suitcase, taking out his (funny enough) chocolate flavored lube and a condom. "D'you need prep, babe?"

Harry shakes his head, or, at least that's what it looks like. "Did it when I was getting McDonalds drive-thru."

A million thoughts and images present himself in Louis' mind about how pretty that would be, but he pushes them to the back of his mind because theres a pretty nutella-covered boy with his arse cheeks spread and his face in the mattress waiting for his cock.

He rolls the condom, hissing at the sudden attention, and slathers himself up with lube, rubbing some on Harry's entrance. He lines himself up and plasters himself to Harry's back, pushing in as he does, listening to Harry's pretty moans echo through the hotel room. "God _yes,_ Lou."

Louis snorts into his back and starts thrusting in and out hard, skin slapping against skin adding to Harry's moans in the otherwise silent room.

He hoists himself up on his hands and watches his cock disappear and reappear methodically, feels Harry clench and shudder around him as he gets closer to his climax.

"Gonna," Harry says, gripping the bed sheets as Louis' hard thrusts move him up and down the bed, adding friction to his cock. "Oh god," he says, and he starts moving his hips and Louis feels him clench around him and he moans brokenly into the sheets, letting his release take him over. His fingers loosen on the sheets and he goes pliant. Louis thrusts a few more times and finishes inside, biting into his shoulder and getting a bit of missed chocolate in his mouth.

He pulls out and flops down next to him, panting and wiping the hair out of Harry's eyes. "You should shower."

"You bit me," Harry says, completely ignoring his advice. "That's funny."

Louis sighs. "Why was it funny?"

Harry reaches over to his phone on the nightstand and unlocks it, scrolls for a bit before tapping and sliding his thumb across the bottom of the screen.

The opening lines of "Chocolate" by The 1975 echo through the silent room and Louis fondly hits him in the stomach as Harry smudges a bit of nutella on Louis' lips, and kisses it away.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/louisniaii)  
> [tumblr](http://www.mullingurrs.tumblr.com)  
> [ao3](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/louisniall)


End file.
